Merpeople Powers
Water-based powers 'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. File:CleoHydro.gif File:LylaHydro.gif File:CharlotteHydro.gif Hydrokinesis-in-the-bath.gif Zac's hydrokinesis.png Hydrokinesis.JPG When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is greatly strengthened to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air and wind. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Evie McLaren *Ondina *Mimmi *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Cryokinesis' Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that Hydro-Cryokinesis could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. File:EmmaHCryo.gif File:LylaCryo.gif File:CharlotteHCryo.gif Hydro-Thermokinesis in action.gif Emma-using-Hydro-Cryokinesis.gif Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is drastically enhanced to full-fledged Cryokinesis in which one can freely create and control solid ice, snow, frost, sleet, flurries, hail, and cold with much less water in the vicinity. One can also summon incredibly powerful snowstorms, avalanches, snowfall, or blizzards. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Hydro-Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of all three original powers. Throughout the series, we discover that this power can easily get out of control. Hydro-Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry off their tails faster. File:RikkiHydroThermo.gif File:RikkiThermo.gif Hydro-Thermokinesis in action.gif Hydro-thermo2.JPG Zac boiling water.JPG Rikki boiling a drink.gif If a mermaid with this ability is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis: the power to create and control fire, flame and heat, as well as the ability to generate and control pure lightning and electricity. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown to be controlling the vastly powerful moonlight energy trapped deep within the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special and deep connection with moon pool itself. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Mimmi *Ondina *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Evie McLaren *Erik 'Gelidkinesis' Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like compound. A mermaid or merman using it also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish). And on the episode "Queen for a Day" Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers and so when she sneezed it caused every liquid in the room to become jellylike. File:Gelatin.png File:Gelidkinesis2.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley 'Substanciakinesis' Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden the water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg File:Substanciakinesis3.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley Other merpeople powers 'Essence Manipulation' Essence Manipulation is the power to manipulate an object's or person's essence. To take the essence, one only has touch the object or person. Mimmi demonstrated that power when she took Evie's Essence and tried to remove her newly acquired mermaid tail. List of Merpeople to have This Power: Essence Taking.png ''' *Mimmi Invisibility Invisibility is a power that all merpeople have. It allows them to become invisible, with legs or tails, in or out of water. It is also shown that they can not stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. It almost looks like they encase themselves in a bubble. Rita is the only mermaid that seems to be able to use her powers to see invisible merpeople, as shown when she sees Zac in her office after he stole a test. File:Invisibility.png File:SirenaInvisibility.gif File:LylaInvisibility.gif Invisibility.gif '''List of Merpeople to have This Power: *All natural Merpeople 'Invisibility Detection' Invisibility Detection is the ability to see invisible merpeople. It is currently owned by Rita Santos and temporarily owned by Zac Blakely when he was using the Trident. File:InvisibilityDetection.gif Invisibility Detection.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Rita Santos *Zac Blakely (via Trident) 'Siren Singing' Siren Singing is an ability that allows the mermaid to put a person (usually a man) into an irresistible, hypnotic trance in which he will follow the her around or obey the mermaid's whim and desires without question List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Sirena *Canadian Mermaid *Cleo Sertori (under the influence of the Full Moon) SirenSinging3.JPG SirenSinging2.JPG SirenSinging.JPG Speed-Swimming Speed-Swimming is one of the most used merperson abilities in H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. It allows merpeople to swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Their body is encased in bubbles and use it as a jet stream to swim faster. This power is mostly used for racing other merpeople or escaping from boats and other merpeople, or just to get somewhere faster. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All Merpeople Mako Mermaids Speed-Swimming.jpg Speed Swimming.png Merpeople speed swimming.JPG Veloz6.gif Mako Mermaids Season3 Weilan Ondina Mimmi Evie.jpg Telekinesis Telekinesis is the power to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Erik *Ondina *Mimmi 'Volume Reduction' Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers. The first time we see the Merpeople using this power is in "Sirena's Secret". Zac uses this power to improve Carly and Cam's vocal chords, while the mermaids used it to shrink lemons and Sirena's vocal chords. This power is not seen being used after "Sirena's Secret." File:Volume Reduction.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople Vision Sharing This is a power that is unique to Mimmi and Zac and is possibly only shared between siblings. Throughout season 2, Mimmi has been able to see what Zac sees at certain times. In Discovery, Mimmi saw the same vision that Zac had while Sirena was using her Moon Ring on him. In Awakening, Mimmi was able to see what Zac was seeing while he was in a full moon trance. In Supersized, Zac saw what Mimmi was seeing when she was in trouble. It is unknown why the connection only started happening when she and Zac met. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: * Zac Blakely * Mimmi Weather Powers 'Aerokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. A mermaid with this elemental ability can create whirlwinds, tornadoes, or even funnels of air. This is a enhanced version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori, Lyla and Ondina. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Ondina File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:CleoAerokinesis.gif File:LylaAerokinesis.gif 'Cryokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the ice and snow. A mermaid with this elemental ability can create solid ice, blizzards, or making snow. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Cryokinesis, and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:EmmaCryo.gif File:Cryokinesis.gif File:Frosted.jpg 'Pyrokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control fire. A mermaid with this elemental ability can create, manipulate and control fire at will. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:PyrokinesisRikki.gif File:Pyrokinesis.gif 'Electrokinesis' The power to generate and control electricity/lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick, Nixie, Rita Santos, Sirena and was used by Zac Blakely through the Trident. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Rita Santos *Nixie *Zac Blakely (via Trident) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Sirena File:ElectroRikki.gif File:Electrokinesis.gif File:Electrokinesis.jpg 'Atmokinesis' The power to control and manipulate the weather itself and its various aspects. It's a natural ability. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople File:RitaAtmo.gif File:Nixie using her powers to create a storm.jpg Combined Atmokinesis This is a supremely powerful combined ability that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each amplified weather-related ability) combine their powers of air and wind, ice and snow, and lighting and electricity grants them complete control over the weather and its various elemental aspects. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create even stronger thunderstorms, and electrical storms and have greater control over them. File:Storm.png File:RikkiElectro.gif File:LastElectro.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick The Tower of Light The Tower of Light is both seen and mentioned in the season three finale "Graduation." It is actually made of the Moon Pool's sea water and was originally made by the Irish mermaid Eva (whom the comet was named after) in 1740; and is again made by Bella (who had replaced Emma), Cleo, and Rikki in the show. The tower was used to stop a comet from hitting the earth in both situations. It is also possible that this is a power and an ability, even though it has been created in two totally separate locations: Mako Island and the Sea Caves of Ireland, which is the very same sea cave where Bella became a mermaid at the age of nine. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Isabella Hartley *Eva † File:The Tower of Light.jpg Speculations All water-based powers are a "aquatic" version of the 4 elements of nature. Example, the element air water-based power is Hydrokinesis, the water's controlling power. When the water powers are updated, they assume the source elements, getting more stronger. *Element: Air - Water-based power: Hydrokinesis *Element: Water - Water-based power: Hydro-Cryokinesis *Element: Fire - Water-based power: Hydro-Thermokinesis *Element: Earth - Water-based power: Gelidkinesis and Substanciakinesis Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Powers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets